Camouflage
by Mattel-chan
Summary: a Trunks/Pan alternate universe fanfic. What would happen if they would be both born on Vegeta-sei and find themselves in a 'commonner-royalty' relationship. Chapter Seven FINALLY up!
1. Default Chapter Title

**Camouflage**   
By: Mattel

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer apply here.

**Author's notes: **Okay, this chapter would be a little 'side note' for all the coming chapters. Many thanks to **Silver Galaxy **for her wonderful and really helpful suggestions, now if anyone would be confused as to how Bulma, Chichi and Videl came to Vegeta-sei from Earth, well, this is your last chance to understand it all.

I really believed that if I did this fic without explaining some confusing parts be done, well, it would really turn into an idiotic and senseless fic. Oh well.. on with the sidenotes~!

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**   
**Camouflage - side notes**   
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

"CHICHI~! hurry and let's get down to the underground shelter~!," Bulma shouted at her 2 months pregnant friend dragging a 10 yrs. old Gohan.

"C'mon Gohan, Bulma is waiting for us~!," Chichi ushered her son, but Gohan backed a bit looking faraway and distant, "What's the matter Gohan?," Chichi asked when she noticed his look.

"Is it about your father and the others? Gohan.. he's dead they're all dead.. Goku died.. and you saw him.. he died with honor..," she told her son, reliving the tears on her eyes she again wiped them away. But when she looked once more at Gohan, he still hadn't stop looking.

"Mother, someone's coming to us...," he trailed off as he tried to squint and look at how far his eyes could go. He felt her mother shiver, "Well.. I think, that someone's not a danger mother, I assure you," Gohan said soothingly at his mother, and immediately as he told her that, Chichi began to relax.

"CHICHI!!," Bulma hissed as she noticed some saiyajins flying over them, it was fortunate for them to have some trees to cover them, _barely_. Chichi just looked at her and motioned her to be quiet. Bulma sighed in exasperation, she couldn't understand her friend at all. She walked towards them. She spoke to Chichi, lowering her voice as she do so.

"What are you doing?," Bulma whispered.

"Someone's coming to us, or so Gohan sensed..," Chichi whispered back. Bulma then looked at the direction that 'someone' is supposed to show up.

"Well?.. I can't see anything.. c'mon Chichi, you've gotta take care of yourself! You have a child inside you~! how can you be so careless!," Bulma said. Emphasizing the word, 'child'.

[author's side notes: I've mixed up Trunks, Pan and Goten's ages.. I **know**~! ^^;; now, Goten is the one older than Trunks only by 1 year, don't worry much about it, since this is an AU fic after all.. I promise I'll not mess them up again.] 

Chichi just hissed at her then Bulma immediately became silent. But not because of Chichi's warning her to shut up but because the figure of that 'someone' Gohan's talking about could now be seen, since it's nearer than before.

Chichi gasped. It was Mr. Satan. He was running towards them carrying a 10 yr. old girl.

Gohan suddenly ran from Chichi towards Mr. Satan, meeting him halfway. Chichi followed her son. So did Bulma followed her friend.

Mr. Satan stopped running and gasped for breath. He then looked at Chichi, he gave her a tiny smile and put the little girl he's been carrying down unto solid ground.

"I suppose you're uh.. Ms. Chichi?," Mr. Satan asked, referring to Bulma's friend. Chichi just nodded then looked at the girl he'd just put down, "and I suppose.. you're Mr. Satan, and this is your.. uh.. daughter?,"

Bulma was now very impatient, they could make their introductions later, for Dende's sake!. They should just head for the underground shelter now before any saiyan could find them. She then turned to Chichi and Mr. Satan.

"You could introduce yourselves later.. we must head for the underground shelter~! HURRY!," Bulma hissed to both of them. Chichi just nodded while Mr. Satan shook his head.

"I've just came to ask Ms. Chichi here some favor," he then turned to Chichi, "Please.. I want you to take my daughter wherever you would go since I have to go back to our place.. and I think she would be safer with you.. even if I don't know you that well.. there's just something in you that makes me feel that my daughter would be protected and safe," he told Chichi.

At a time of crisis like this, Chichi could do nothing but nod, she accepted his favor and carried the little girl, she just latched her hands with her own son. At that, Mr. Satan ran away from them heading towards the opposite direction.

After Mr. Satan had left, Bulma and Chichi together with the two kids, a crying Videl and a silent Gohan, ran through the woods directly to the underground shelter but even before they could reach the hidden passage way, three saiyans slowly dropped from the sky and cornered them.

One of the saiyans looked over at Bulma then pulled out a thin paper out of his pocket, a tiny picture of Bulma was on it and under the picture, a caption was printed:  
  


**Bulma Briefs, the heiress of Capsule Corporation, the leading Company in Chikyuu and having the most advanced technology.**  
  


The other two saiyans each took a peek on the picture nodding to themselves. Whispering to each other. Bulma was getting irritated by each second. She could just blow up on front of them.

And she did, "WHAT THE HELL?!," she practically yelled to them. Quite startling the three saiyan warriors. At last one of the saiyans spoke,

"Is your name Bulma Briefs? of Capsule Corporation?," the saiyan asked.

Bulma was reddening with anger, could they just let them pass?!, "Well.. YES IT IS.. so would you mind getting out of our WAY?!," she sputtered furiously.

The three saiyans just chuckled, quite amused by Bulma's rage. The first saiyajin on the right completely looked like Radditz, the only thing that's different was Radditz hair was longer than this one. The next one in the middle has a hairdo very much like Goku and the third looked like a porcupine, each strand was standing up on his head. Bulma though, couldn't figure out what was amusing at her current situation.

The Radditz-look-alike spoke to her once more, "Well, we shall bring you then, our prince's waiting for you..," he informed Bulma who just stared in shock at him.

"What the f--," Bulma started but Chichi interrupted, "Well.. you aren't gonna get her!," she said standing on front of Bulma, blocking the Radditz-look-alike's way. The other two sayiajins just looked at each other in disbelief.

The first saiyan was getting unamused by Chichi, he could just kill the woman right away and take the blue-haired girl right away, he then prepared for the blow he's gonna give her when he heard someone using some unknown technique to him.

His gaze landed on the little boy the annoying woman had brought with her. He looked at the boy, a little puzzled.

"KA.. ME.... HA.... ME...," Gohan began, "... HAAA!!!!," he shouted as a stream of ki came out, the saiyan tried to block it with his arms. He succeeded in blocking it only to get burned. The saiyan grunted in pain. Gohan's eyes widen, he didn't hurt the saiyan seriously, he just wounded him slightly.

"You shouldn't have done that Gohan!," Chichi scolded.

Gohan just bowed in defeat, "Sorry mother..,"

The three other saiyans stared at Gohan, "Well.. he got some potential..," the one with Goku's hairdo said.

The one that had been burnt spat, then turned to Bulma, "Now, come with us before we kill all of your comrades and the whole of Chikyuu," he said that earned a shocked and devastated look on Bulma's face.

Bulma closed her eyes and began thinking, clearly. She thought about some ways and their consequences.. then she shot her eyes open and turned to the burnt one, "Okay, but I have two conditions," she told them in a clear voice.

The one with a porcupine hairdo stared at her then said in a booming voice, "You are in no place to negotiate~!," he informed her.

Bulma then smiled and took a knife out of her pocket which she positioned in front of her heart, "Two conditions or I'll kill myself.. surely, if you followed and searched me this long, I must be important to you,"

Chichi, Gohan and Videl, gasped at her in shock. They couldn't believe that Bulma's actually threatening them to end up her own life!

The three saiyans then looked at each other and nodded, "Okay you got your way.. now what?," one of them asked her.

Bulma smiled, "I want to know why your prince wants me,"

"Because it's time for him to choose a mate,"

Bulma's eyes shot up, "Why me?,"

One of the saiyans shot her an exasperated look, "Well.. since he learned that when a saiyan mated with a chikyuu-jin their offspring could be more powerful, and besides.. you're the most compatible woman for the prince on this planet,"

"How could you say that when a saiyajin mates with us, chikyuujins, would create a more powerful creature?," Bulma asked one more time, trying out her luck.

"Well.. he learned that through some scientific experiments..," the saiyajin continued, then he stopped short, "Well.. enough with those worthless questions! now.. tell me, what's your second condition?,"

Bulma then turned towards Chichi then whispered something, Chichi nodded after Bulma whispered that something to her.

"Good idea..," Chichi whispered.

"Okay then, if you're gonna take me to Vegeta-sei.. well, would you mind if these three tag along?," Bulma asked, referring to Chichi and the kids. She knows that if the prince would take her as a mate, that would mean she would be the queen of Vegeta-sei someday, and then the Chikyuu would be safe again. So would Chichi and the kids.. but then, she couldn't pass up the opportunity of having another Chikyuujin on Vegeta-sei.

The three saiyans stared at her as if she'd gotten insane, but then they'd promised that they'd fulfill the conditions and saiyajins doesn't lower their self-dignity and turn their back to their promises. So they just nodded in agreement. and took them too to the mother ship.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

"WHAT?!, these lowly chikyuujins are going to Vegeta-sei too?!, what an idiotic thing to do~!," Prince Vegeta bellowed at Bulma, he could just kill the arrogant woman, but no, he's got to be patient with her.

'But my.. it didn't hurt that his mate was overly beautiful.. damn. where'd the hell did that thought came from?!' he thought to himself as he stared angrily at the woman's strange cold blue eyes.

Bulma finally had the chance to meet the prince, and dende knows how big his attitude was.. or is..

'But he sure is gorgeous.. if that scowl would be wiped out from his features,' Bulma thought.

"Well.. they're NOT CHIKYUU-JINS!," Bulma yelled, this took the prince by surprise.

The Prince then recovered from his shock and smirked, "Well.. what are they?," he asked, almost as if challenging her.

Bulma couldn't believe at how dense this prince could be, she sighed.. but at least he doesn't plan to kill her for being so loud-mouthed. 'Why should I care?' she thought to himself.

"Well.. the boy is a half-saiyan.. duh...," she stated bluntly. Even Chichi couldn't believe that the prince with an obvious big attitude could tolerate how disrespectful Bulma was being, but right then, she didn't care.

Vegeta stared at Gohan, who just stood beside his mother.

"Where's his tail?," Vegeta asked Chichi.

"Well.. Me and my husband decided to cut it off..," Chichi trailed off.

"Who's your mate woman?," Vegeta asked, more viciously than ever.

"Son Goku..," Chichi answered obediently. She didn't want to get a bad reputation, so she just have to live up a good reputation with the prince if she's gonna be living with his planet. Suddenly Bardock came in.

Bulma and Chichi gasped, "GOKU?!,"

Bardock stared at them funnily, "I'm NOT Goku.. what kind of name was that?," he muttered, then he turned to Prince Vegeta and whispered something.

Vegeta just nodded, but before Bardock could leave, Vegeta stopped him, "I know you had a child, right?,"

Bardock just nodded, "Yes, your majesty, his name was Kakarott," he stated.

Looking at him squarely at the eyes, Vegeta then asked him again, "Do you know which planet he was sent to?,"

Bardock just bowed, "I believe that he was sent to Chikyuu.. your majesty,"

"Is there any other saiyan to be sent there besides yours?,"

Bardock answered his prince again, although he's quite confused as to where this would be ending, "He was the only one, your majesty,"

Vegeta smirked at Bardock and turned to Gohan, "Well.. Bardock, meet your grandson," he said pointing at Gohan.

Bardock's eyes widen in surprise, he hadn't expected this, he then looked at Gohan, 'Well.. he did look like Kakarott,' he thought to himself. But he didn't let his eyes be fooled.

"Well.. where's his tail?," Bardock asked the black-haired woman that's holding Gohan.

Chichi stared daggers at Bardock, "Well.. we had cut it off..,"

"Well.. show me where's his tail spot," Bardock commanded, not yet believing.

Chichi then bent towards her son and pulled his pants down and showed everyone the former place where Gohan's tail had been, "Well.. are you believing now?," she asked him as she pulled up his pants again.

Bardock was beyond shocked, he just excused himself and walked out.

Vegeta chuckled in amusement, "Okay, I'll let you stay woman," Vegeta said, referring to Chichi and her kids, then he turned towards Bulma, "YOU are dismissed, go to you quarters, there's a saiyajin waiting for you outside,"

Bulma stared at him at disbelief and looked back at Chichi who's smiling at her, "Go ahead..," she mouthed to her.

After Bulma had left Vegeta then turned towards Chichi, "I'll let you stay, on one condition,"

Chichi nodded, "what is it?,"

"You'll have to live far from the onna when we land on Vegeta-sei, don't worry, I'll be the one to give you place to live at," Vegeta told her.

Chichi couldn't do nothing but nod.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

After three weeks, the ship finally landed on Vegeta-sei.

Vegeta then informed Bulma that Chichi and her kids have died from a rare illness. It had left Bulma depressed, and lonely. But Vegeta talked her out from it and she thought to herself that this might not be bad afterall.. after seeing the palace, that is.

But ofcourse, Vegeta lied to Bulma about that, because Chichi and the kids were the last one to leave the ship escorted by a saiyajin and they are not yet dead, Vegeta just doesn't want them to be with Bulma from that day on.

Chichi and her kids was escorted by a male saiyajin to a big beautiful house at the outskirts of the city, Chichi just stared at the big house and resolved that she would make the most of it, now that she has already a 3 months old child on her belly.

"Goku...," she whispered as she bid the saiyajin a murmured thanks and ushered the two kids, Gohan and Videl inside.

To start a new life.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**   
**END OF THE SIDE NOTES**   
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Author's Notes: **This is the reason why Bulma and Chichi left living on Vegeta-sei. Oh well.. Videl and Gohan got betrothed to to each other.. and then they had a daughter Pan~! and Chichi also gave birth to Goten and so was Bulma with Trunks.. got the mental picture?

Oh well.. this really drained me.. please tell me what you think okay?

Ja minna-chan.


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Camouflage**   
By: Mattel

**Disclaimers**: Standard Disclaimers Apply.

**Author's Notes:** I'm alive again, ^_^, oh joy, great surprise, oh well, this another fanseries would be a little break for me from writing "Gift of Words". I'm just feeling a little bit high and in the mood to write a T/P alternate universe fanfic. So beware, if you don't like alternate universes, well.. it's time to go bye bye and hit the 'back' button. 

Remember, this is an AU fiction and Trunks is still older than Pan but by only 6 years, I've compressed his age since if not, it wouldn't go with the story.. ^^;; sorry. 

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**   
**Camouflage - Prologue**   
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

"TRUNKS-OUJI~!," Bardock yelled, as he finally caught up with the seeming escaping, again, prince from his   
sparring lesson, "At last I've finally caught you, I can't believe you're 24 but still acts like you're 10~!," 

Trunks sweatdropped after realizing he's busted again, "Well, Bardock-san, just tell my father I have a sick or something? I'm not in the mood..," he whined. Life inside a palace was really a torture, he couldn't wait and get out, out into the *real* world of Vegeta-sei. 

Bardock shook his head, "I wouldn't in any other way tell the King that, you must go now, Trunks-ouji," he said getting hold of the prince's collar and dragged him to the sparring arena where his sparring lessons are held. 

Trunks looked at the sidelines and saw his parents sitting there. He gulped. Both the King and Queen were sitting there and patiently waiting for his lessons to begin. He find it odd that they're both there, not that he mind but.. his father, Vegeta is always busy with some contracts and treaties that he couldn't even go to bed early if he wanted to. Same with his mom, the blue-haired beauty with her history unknown to him. He didn't know when and where she and her dad met. But he knew one thing, her mom wasn't a saiyajin, like all of them. That's why itbrought up some conflicts with some of their allies saying that Vegeta-sei's race would be helpless now with their 'raceless' Queen but luckily, his dad, King Vegeta proved them wrong when he finally reached SSJ, or so... as Bardock told him 

Trunks then turned to Bardock, "Well, who would be my opponent today?," he asked him as they walked down towards the grand stadium. 

Bardock smiled sheepishly at him and bowed a little, "I was the one scheduled for today's spar, your majesty," he informed the young prince, who, in return, smiled at him, "I'll take you on General," he said, quickly leaping towards the center of the arena, motioning to Bardock. 

"C'mon, General, show me all you've got," he challenged the General. Which was a little stupid of him to do so, since he hadn't seen all of Bardock's powers and how high his power level could be when he powered up to his fullest. Being a General and the head commander of the planet's defense, Bardock wouldn't be easily defeated. 

Bardock just smirked, he like the Prince.. sure he was a bit cocky and over-confident, but he couldn't keep his soft side that he obviously inherited from his mother. 

"Don't take me as an easy opponent, your majesty," Bardock warned the young prince as their spar was about to begin. 

King Vegeta and his mate, Bulma, just sat along the sidelines and watched intently. Although, Bulma wasn't completely watching, she still hated the idea of having her kid be beaten into a pulp. Even though, Vegeta told her about this 'lessons' millions of times before. 

Trunks quickly launched towards Bardock, flinging his fist to Bardock's stomach but he missed, Bardock was way too fast for him. 

Bardock chuckled in amusement as the Prince tried to punch him several times.. which were in vain. Trunks was getting annoyed by the events and powered up to his fullest, but Bardock didn't he just powered up a little. He knew that he's still too strong for the young prince. 

Trunks yelled as he threw Bardock one of his attacks, "Burning Attack!!!,". After releasing that attack, smoke clouded the entire arena. 

Bardock merely blocked it, with his arms. 'Trunks-ouji still has lots of things to learn' he thought to himself. But before he could think of another thing, he was surprised to find Trunks' ki behind him. He turned around and found himself face to face with Trunks' foot which connected itself to his face sending him flying towards the opposite wall. 

Trunks slowly touched the ground, and he brushed himself. Completely satisfied that he kicked Bardock's face and sent him off, flying. He then turned to his father, who was, in the meantime, smirking viciously at him. He wondered why. He then looked around and saw Bardock missing!. 

'DAMN' he cursed himself for being too careless. He swirled around, and found no one. He was getting frustrated. He then turned around one last time and got himself kicked on the face. Bardock put a lot more force to it than he intended to, but it was too late for him to realize it. 

"Take a taste of your own medicine," Bardock said as he watched Trunks flew mercilessly onto the wall and through it, creating a huge hole. 

"You're down," Bardock stated, after stating the obvious, he went his way towards the unconscious prince and carried him off the arena, but not before giving his respect to the royal couple watching along the sidelines. 

'Maybe I overdid it..' Bardock thought to himself as he put the unconscious prince to his own bed, before leaving the room. 

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°******

"Panny~!, c'mere quickly!," Videl called her daughter from the kitchen. 

Pan was lying on the couch and reading a book that was about the Vegeta-sei's war I and II, it was getting to the most interesting part when she heard her mom calling for her. She groaned to herself and kept asking, 'why me?', but she obediently obeyed anyway, she crept towards the kitchen where her mother was obviously preparing the list of what she would buy now at the market for their family's meals that day. 

She turned to look at her mother, she knew that there was some mystery behind her mother, she heard his father, Gohan, talking to his uncle, Goten, about her mother being not a saiyan origin, but she didn't care about that, as long as she's got a loving mother, she couldn't ask for more. She even heard fragments of her grandmother's history about being an outsider on Vegeta-sei but still she really doesn't care where they met and when... she doesn't care that half of her family were only ½ sayiajin and that she was for a fact only ¼. She just remembered one simple statement her dad always tell her when she got curious about their family history. 

'Everything would be revealed in the right time, Pan-chan..,' 

Pan smiled at the thought. Yep. She couldn't ask for more. She understands that the family secret would be always a secret. 

"Panny?," Videl called Pan for the hundredth time, she was beginning to get worried. She waved her hands in front of Pan's face. Pan immediately snapped out of her thoughts. 

"What's the matter?," Pan asked her mother, trying to sound as if nothing had happened. 

Videl just shook her head and handed Pan the list of the items she might need for their meal. It was Pan's daily job, to go to the market and shop for their ingredients. 

Pan just took the list and stuffed it on her pocked. Videl then gave her the money. 

"Bye~!," Pan said, after kissing her mom goodbye. 

"Be careful sweetie," she whispered. 

Pan just winked at her mom, her mom was always nervous about her, just like her dad, "I will," at that she flew off. Taking her normal daily routine. 

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Trunks slowly stirred on his bed. 

'Man, my body hurts like hell..' he complained as he stretched, not believing all the event that had happened earlier. 

'I can't believe I lose to Bardock!' he thought as he stopped stirring and stared up to his ceiling. A silly idea forming on his head. A wide grin then started to form as he planned something ridiculous. 

He immediately got up and called for Uub. Uub was working on the palace and he was the only person near to Trunks' age and he's still good to talk to. So he considered him a friend and he's the only one that could use his name without an extension like -ouji, -san, -sama.. 

After sometime, Uub entered Trunks room with his own eyebrows raised. 

"I really don't like that look, Trunks," he immediately stated, crossing his arms on his chest. Trunks threw up his hands innocently. 

"How can you say I'm planning something bad?," he asked, eyes wide and blinking innocently. 

Too innocent. 

Uub snorted, "Well, you got that face, so it means that you're planning and don't count me on it," he said. 

Trunks sighed, "Okay~! I give up, I'm planning on something.. here let me tell you," he motioned for Uub to come, and he did come closer, reluctantly. 

Trunks told Uub everything he planned to do. Uub in other terms, was very shocked. Well.. not *very*. 

Uub just stared at him incredulously, amusement clearly shown on his eyes, "You're planning on getting away from the palace for a day?," he asked. 

Trunks just nodded, "Yeah.. I needed to know the real life out there.. but ofcourse, I'll have them thinking I'm not the prince.. since I would wear common clothes that you would be getting me later.. and I personally think it would be fun outside.. meeting new people, meeting new girls.. you know..," he trailed off. 

Uub just snickered, "You are soo sick.., and I'm willing to help you with it," he said. 

Trunks smiled at his friend, "I know you would see it my way, just tell them that I'm sick okay?," 

Grabbing the knob, Uub turned to Trunks one more time, "It would only be this time, there would never be next.. okay?," 

"Sure, lend me some clothes you'll find downstairs, and remember, not too fancy, okay?," Trunks said. 

"Fine. I'll be back," said Uub before closing the door behind him.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**   
**END PROLOGUE**   
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**   
Author's Notes: This must me my longest prologue, ever~! anyway, it might confuse you why I am using Uub instead of Goten, it's because they haven't met.. ^^;; and if Goten would also be working on palace then Pan would be familiar with the guy and let the story be ruined.. ya know.. oh well, tell me what you think okay and be nice.. :Þ

Ja minna-chan.


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Camouflage**   
By: Mattel

**Disclaimers: **Standard Disclaimers Apply.

**Author's Notes: **I think this chapter's pretty early for me.. since considering that I just wrote the freakin' 27KB sidenote chapter a while ago.. but oh well.. I just wanted to finish this before classes starts next week.

Anyway, if you're wondering why in the world do Vegeta-sei have their own allied planets, well, it's because since Prince Vegeta stepped and claimed the throne, he started to use his intellect and doesn't easily give in to his temper. So saiyajins are now a semi-peaceful race.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**   
**Camouflage - Part Two**   
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°******

An 18-year-old Pan flew over the market while looking at the list her mom gave her a while ago. Life of a young half-breed could be so tough sometimes. She finally spotted the usual store she bought ingredients from and started her decent.

The owner of the store immediately recognized her, "Well.. good morning Panny~!," the elderly female saiyajin greeted her, waving slightly at her. Almost every owner of the store she visits has a strange liking to her, they only doesn't know the reason. Maybe because Pan was such a tough child but with dignity and self-respect.

Pan waved at the elderly female and walked towards her, "Well.. my mom.. asked me to buy these..," she trailed off as she handed the saiyajin the list Videl gave her. The older female skimmed through it, getting the ingredients she have in stock and handing them to Pan.

"Well.. here they are, unfortunately I don't have anymore carrots and celery," the older one informed Pan. Pan just nodded, assuring that it was really okay.

"It's really okay, don't bother.. I'm sure I'll find something here..," she said as she handed her the payment for the things she bought at her stall. She put the remaining money on her pocket and started walking to the opposite side. She began walking until the main market stalls cannot be seen. She knew that the stores at the opposite side of the main stalls have much more stocks and probably, they have the ingredients she was looking for.

While walking, she noticed that there's a group of 5 saiyajins that were slightly older than her sprawled at the center of the street. Pan observed each of them. She observed that each one of the 5 saiyajins look like goons or something, but she didn't mind them even though she knew by now that they were probably staring daggers at her. She shivered. She's not afraid, it's just that.. it's somewhat chilly today than the other days.

She continued walking, and faster than before. Until she felt someone grab her shoulders and spun her around. It was one of the 5 goons and he was eyeing Pan curiously at the neck.

'Now.. why the heck would they stare at my neck like that?!,' she thought angrily as she lashed out of the guy's grasp. She glared at the guy who stopped her.

"What do you want?!," she hissed, as she continued to glare at him, taking notice that the other four were closing onto her. She backed down a little bit.

The one that stopped Pan then turned to the biggest of them all, 'Probably the boss,' Pan thought as she continued to observe each and everyone of them out from the corner of her eyes.

"The girl's not yet mated.. so we don't have to worry," the guy told the 'boss'. The 'boss' took a good long look at Pan while his tail began lashing madly behind him.

"Where's your tail young girl?," one of the 5 saiyajins asked her.

Pan smirked at them, "Well.. it's been cut off..," she informed them.

The five saiyajins gasped and kept silent, circling around her. Until the 'boss' broke the silence, "And why are you so stupid to cut it off?,"

Pan's eyebrows shot up high and she gritted her teeth afterwards, "Well.. even if you call that stupid, I think it's none of your business, now if you want to fight, do so now~!," she challenged as she dropped into a fighting stance, very much like the Son's style. She began to power up.

"Well.. since you've asked for it..," the boss started as he, himself, began to power up and so with the other four, or to make it easy, the other, 'puppets', as Pan called the boss' comrades.

The boss began to attack Pan but she dodged out of the way, powering up to her fullest and reaching SSJ. The five males gaped at her as each of them being beaten into a pulp in less than a second. They could merely *blink*. They couldn't believe this female. That even before they could speak, Pan had already punched their guts out.

"There," Pan smiled at the fallen and beaten bodies, "You should've known better than to mess with me," she added, as she picked up her groceries, but even before she could proceed to her destination, she heard someone clapped its own hands.

"Who are you?!," Pan demanded as she prepared for another fight, desperately finding the owner of the sounds. When she turned around she found herself looking to a handsome young saiyajin staring at her in open admiration. She blushed.

"You're good," the mysterious youth commented, "I was even planning on helping you, but then I saw you transform into SSJ," he continued. Then he noticed that Pan's still in her fighting stance, "I'm not going to hurt you," he told her.

At that Pan relaxed and dropped back to her normal position, not before muttering, "You better not or I'll beat you into a pulp too,".

The young boy chuckled in amusement, obviously amused by the young lass' attitude, "Well.. I wouldn't dare," he told her, "That was a very different technique," he commented, referring to Pan's style of fighting.

Pan's eyes widen, "huh?,"

"You know the one you used to fight these guys?," he said.

"oh.. that.. well, the origin of that style was of my grandfather's," she told him, picking up her list and looking through it. Trying to look casual, but the fact that the youth was indeed *handsome*, it was hard to do. But she tried anyway..

She began to walk away from the mysterious guy, willing him to go away, but as much as to Pan's surprise, the young saiyan just tagged along with her.

"You don't mind, do you?," he asked as he began tagging along. He was really amused by the girl in front of him, she seems so different from the palace females he got used to. She felt strange to him, and he liked the feeling of her being an enigma to him. He doesn't like one bit the females that have been glomping on him or even flirting with him back at the palace, they could be so pathetic.

Pan nodded absent-mindedly, she still couldn't concentrate on what she's doing when someone *that* gorgeous was presently tagging along behind her. She finally saw the stalls she's been looking for, she quickly ran to one and told them what she needed.

"So.. what's your name?," the male saiyan asked her.

Pan could barely look at his ever gorgeous blue eyes without feeling all flustered, but she managed, "I'm Son Pan," she told him, while turning to the owner of the stall to get her groceries.

"What about you?," she asked as she paid her bills, "Who are you?,"

The guy just smiled sheepishly at her, "My name's Trunks,"

Pan's eyebrows twitched, 'Trunks' the name of the current prince of Vegeta-sei, could it be?, nah... they probably have the same name.. that's all,' she thought, since she couldn't exactly tell who the prince was because she, herself, hadn't seen the prince, since he barely leaves the palace.

"Any relation to the current prince of Vegeta-sei? you two has the same name you know..," she said.

Trunks gulped, he hadn't realized what he was saying a while ago, 'what now?' he thought, but then he came up to a decision.

"We do?.. well.. I didn't know. We're not related, I mean.. hardly to be," he faked a laugh trying to shake the gnawing nervousness inside off him.

Pan crossed her arms and cracked a smiled, "I thought so too, your actions are hardly prince-like.." she teased, then she started daydreaming, "The prince's probably drop-dead gorgeous and very sophisticated.. I wish I could just see him," she said in a sigh.

Trunks sweat-dropped.

"Well.. I better go~!, Ja Trunks!," she said bidding him good-bye before blasting off to the sky.

"She haven't seen me?," he whispered under his breath while starting his way towards the Palace.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°******

"'Kaasan~, I'm home, I brought you the things you needed..," Pan called loudly while entering the house.

"Pan!, you're late and I was worried~!," Videl complained, "What would your father say when he got home and learned that you're missing?,"

Pan smiled at her mom and kissed her cheek, "Mother, I'm here now, there's nothing to worry about..,"

Videl sighed, her daughter had her point there, there's no use worrying over something that's already in the past, "Okay, but tell me why you're late..,"

Dropping herself on the sofa, Pan crossed her arms at the back of her head and started to lean on it backwards, "Well.. I met a saiyan out there while gathering the ingredients needed,"

At that Pan started to tell her mom everything that had happened on the mart, and her mom just listened intently to her daughter, who seems pretty caught up on her own story.

"Well.. it seems like someone has finally caught your attention, hun," Videl said, patting Pan at the top of her head.

Pan blushed, 'well.. he sure was handsome.. but c'mon, the chances to se him again is very small~!' she reasoned to herself.

"He didn't~!," Pan said, annoyed... or trying to pretend that she's annoyed.

"Whatever you say dear," Videl said turning to the kitchen and chuckling softly.

Pan just grunted, knowing that her mom doesn't believe her.

'Moms,' she thought. Mildly annoyed but mostly happy. She couldn't get off that pair of ocean-blue eyes out of her head, what's going on with her?

'Baka!,' she cursed herself as she flung herself backwards at the sofa and closing her eyes, managing to sleep before catching a meal.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**   
**END OF PART TWO**   
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°******

**To be continued...******

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°******

**Author's Notes: **Well.. here's chapter two, hoped you liked it, anyway, your reviews are vital to me, it helps me a lot~!. Anyway, please tell me what you think.

Thanks minna-chan.


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Camouflage**   
By: Mattel

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

**Author's Notes: **Here I am again, writing another chapter of this fic, I'm still high and couldn't contain my addiction to TP. Sorry, but bear with me. This is the *real* me. Oh well.. I wish that if you haven't read the sidenote chapter for this series, well, you should, you might be confused. So please bear with it. It has a slight B/V flavor. ^^;; couldn't help but insert a little of my other fave. couple.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**   
**Camouflage - Part Three**   
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

"Really Uub, she's really pretty," Trunks told Uub for about a... millionth time. Uub tried hard not to chuckle, "yeah, yeah..," he said, waving the prince off, signaling to get over with it.

Trunks protested, "Really Uub, she got that really cute silky black hair and--," he was cut off by Uub.

"-- she got the Vegeta-sei's most amazing eyes.. yeah, yeah..," Uub supplied before Trunks could continue.

Trunks stood up from where he's been lying and looked at Uub, "How did you know? you have seen her?," he asked, puzzled.

Uub sighed from exasperation, "Geez.. Trunks, you lost it, you've told me that for at least a thousand times, how could anyone forget?," he said.

"Oh," was the only thing Trunks said while he dropped to his back and stretched on his back.

Uub shook his head, knowing that his prince has now lost his sense to a commoner. He decided to leave Trunks alone, he about to turn the door knob when Trunks spoke.

".. and you know what? she's got the most amazing name.. Pan..," he muttered.

Uub fought the urge to laugh aloud since it was completely out of character for him to chase commoners, "You are soo.. out," he remarked as he opened the door and walked out shutting the door softly behind him.

"Well.. it's true," Trunks murmured as he stared at the ceiling, maybe tomorrow he could stow away without anyone knowing, not even Uub, besides, he still have the clothes.

Trunks smirked evilly. He just know it would be of good purpose.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

"Say Panny, your mom told me you've met someone at the market today," Gohan remarked while eating their dinner.

Pan looked at her dad, arching her eyebrows and then looked at her mom who's smiling apologetically.

"Well.. it's nothing dad.. really," she said as she continued digging through her meal like her uncle was doing to his. Now that she noticed her uncle, Goten seemed to be more silent than ever.

Gohan shot his daughter a prying look but had let it pass, since if her daughter told him that it was nothing.. then it must be. He still trusted his daughter at all cost. He knew that she's old and responsible enough to take care of herself.

"Oi~! Uncle Goten~!," Pan said crooning over Goten to make herself be noticed, which she successfully did. Goten turned his eyes from his food to his niece. He forced a smile.

Pan frowned at his obviously "forced" smile, she leaned in and stretched Goten's cheek as far as it could go, to make his face much more cheerful. She laughed at his face, same with Videl and Gohan.

Goten glared at Pan but laughed afterwards, it was really funny, he doesn't need to be taught about the funny thing, he turned to his brother who's looking at him silently. Goten gave him a 'what?' look. He slapped Pan's hands away from his face.

"Hey, cut it out~!," he told her playfully. Pan gave him a smile.

Gohan continued to look at his brother and then let out a sigh of exasperation, "Okay, Goten.. tell me what's bothering you, you don't look like you're yourself.. much more, act like yourself," he told him pointedly.

Videl just nodded through a mouthful, but her worry could be seen and was outlined on her facial features. Goten sighed.

"Well.. I'm just.. kind of.. nervous, that's all..," he said softly. Pan then finished her meal and pounced on her uncle, "why? you aren't usually nervous, so what makes you, now?," she asked, good-naturedly.

Gohan smiled, he was glad that his daughter was obviously talking Goten out of his nervousness, "Say Goten.. what is it about?,"

Goten looked around and sighed inaudibly, "I finally got a job," he said at last.

Pan punched him playfully at the back of his skull, "Well dummy, it isn't something to be nervous about.., anyway, where would you be working?,"

Both Gohan and Videl turned their undivided attention to their dear relative. Goten squirmed.

"At the Palace," he almost whispered.

Pan squealed for joy, and hugged her uncle tight, "Wow~!, you got the right to be nervous, but isn't it GRAND?!," she asked still clinging to her uncle's neck. Gohan smiled enthusiastically at his brother.

"That's a good news, anyway, what department would you be working?," he asked. Videl just eyed him curiously while continuing with her still unfinished food.

"Well.. I was assigned to work under the 'security department'..," he trailed off, remembering the tough saiyajin he had encountered a while ago and would be in charge of training the newcomers. It's not the saiyan's appearance that made him nervous, it was when he felt his tremendous power even if he's hiding half of it, Goten shivered at his memory. It would be tough. No doubts about it.

Gohan tried to laugh but he felt sorry for his brother, working under a security department would mean harder training, hard works and discipline and absolutely NO happy-go-lucky people.

Videl stood up from the table and began cleaning and taking off the dishes off the table, while mumbling something that sounded like 'good luck' to Goten.

Goten groaned, but at least he got some job. Even though it was hard, it was still a job with payment. He tried to push his nervous off him, but every time he remember the saiyan with the highest power level he ever met, he could just faint. He still remember that saiyan's name. It was Bardock.

Pan then came to him with a smile at her face, "So.. have you seen the prince?," she asked.

Goten eyed her warily, "No.. why have a sudden interest?," he asked, mainly out of curiosity.

Shaking her head, Pan heading to her room, "Nothing.. just asking," she said nonchalantly. Goten was now confused than ever. Why the hell would Pan want to know something about the prince?.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°******

Pan was wandering at the market early the next morning, she still have lots of things to buy, and most of them were rare.

"Oh well....," Pan trailed off as she scratched her head, trying to look around for stores that might have the stock for the items she needed to buy. She started to walk, looking around carefully.

"Well. It looks like you're early for today little Pan..," someone said from her behind, her heart raced. She suddenly felt hot all of a sudden, then she knew why, she was blushing!, 'what the hell?!' she asked herself as she tried to control her flaming face. He caught her off-guard again.

The mysterious person behind her walked on her front to face her, looking curiously at her, he quirked one of his uniquely-colored brows, "Huh? do you have a fever?," he asked as he take in her red-tinted face. He turned to touch her forehead when Pan backed away almost simultaneously. She shook her head.

"NO~!," she almost shouted, she was getting hysterical and all, but who could blame her, she had never had even one acquaintance with a gorgeous guy. Sure she had some guy comrades, but he was different. She then lowered her eyes, "I mean.. no.. I'm not sick..," she said softly.

'You better,' Trunks thought, at that Pan's eyes widen and she stared at his blue eyes, as if searching for something, "did you say something?," she asked cautiously. She eyed him closely, she could have sworn he said something, but it was kinda blurred. So she didn't heard most of the sentence.

Trunks thought he said the words aloud, but he was pretty damn sure he didn't, "Well.. I didn't say anything..," he said. Pan sighed and started to walk away from him. Trunks followed her again.

"You don't mind right?," he asked as he tagged along, it was his favorite hobby now, tagging along with this new girl. He likes her even more when she do that, ignoring him. That makes her different and closed. He loves mysterious things.

'YES I DO MIND WHEN A GUY TAGS BEHIND ME~!,' Pan screamed on her head, but tried to keep her cool in check, it wasn't like she's annoyed with him, tagging along.. in fact she liked it but it was making her pretty self-conscious.

"No.. I don't mind.. uh.. ," she seemed to have forgotten his name for a moment. She searched her brain for the name of the gorgeous guy who's been following her.

"Trunks," he supplied for her.

"Oh yeah.. Trunks.. right..," she mumbled. She was embarrassed. IT was embarrassing. She then walked around the marketplace and began buying the things she needed. She tried to avert her eyes off the guy with her although, occasionally when she bought something from a stall owner she knew they would ask her if he was her future mate or something which makes her really embarrassed and flustered. Trunks just laughed at it. Pan would just groan in response.

"So do you like to fight?," he suddenly asked her, striking up a conversation.

She looked at him briefly, "Yeah.. I even spar with my Uncle Goten," she said, "How about you?,"

At that he grew uncomfortable and he stiffened, but managed to mutter a yes.

They were silent for a little while Pan was continuing with her shopping. Pan then suddenly her uncle, she called out to him, "UNCLE GOTEN~!," she yelled. Which earned a look from Goten.

Goten started to walk towards his niece when he spotted that she was someone he doesn't know. Although he looks kinda.. good. He started to jog towards them.

"Hiya Panny," he greeted when he reached her niece and stared at her companion. He turned to Pan who just smiled sheepishly.

"Well.. Panny?," he asked, waiting for her niece to introduce him to the saiyan she's with.

Pan looked at Trunks who looked back at her strangely, she then cleared her throat and turned to her Uncle, "Well, Uncle Goten, this is Trunks, I just met him yesterday accidentally," she then turned to Trunks who's looking at Goten, "Well, Trunks.. this is my Uncle, Goten," she finished.

Goten handed out his hand and shook hands with Trunks, "Well, nice to meet ya~!," he said.

Trunks returned his greetings, "Well, you too," he told him.

Goten eyed Trunks strangely then something popped out of his mouth, "Any relations to the current prince of Vegeta-sei? isn't the Prince's name Trunks?," he asked sheepishly.

Trunks just smiled nervously, they're getting on a nervous topic, he just wishes that Pan's uncle wouldn't ask any more questions about his background or his cover would be blown.

But before he could reply, Pan answered his uncle first, "Well.. no.. he told me he's not related to him in anyway..," she then glared at his Uncle.

"She's right," Trunks said, supporting Pan's answer.

"Oh well.., so Trunks, maybe we could spar sometime?," he smiled, this Trunks guy looks strong, and he would be his perfect sparring partner.

Pan just punched him playfully on the head, "Uncle Goten~!," she half yelled. She sighed exasperatingly, leave it to her uncle to make things embarrassing and too forward.

Trunks cracked a grin, Pan's uncle was kinda cool, he was kind of strong too and perfect to be a sparring partner, besides, he wouldn't turn down to find some more time with the black-haired girl wonder.

"Sure, anytime," he told Goten.

"Cool.. how 'bout tomorrow morning? Pan would show you our house.. right Pan?," he asked, nudging at her shocked niece, "Pan?,"

Pan then snapped out of her trance and smiled, "fine.. okay.. I'm on my way home anyway..," she turned towards Trunks, "You coming?," she asked.

"You bet," he answered, trying hard not to sound too eager.

Goten smiled knowingly and bid them good-bye. Pan kissed him on the cheek as for good luck for his new job, "Good luck, Uncle Goten" she whispered.

"Thanks Panny," he answered.

Pan turned to Trunks, "Well.. let's go, I still need to introduce you to my parents..," she smiled at him warmly.

Trunks fought the urge to smile that wide and idiotic smile that would absolutely turned the girls down, "Okay..," he said. His dad and Bardock would NOT like this, he just know it.. but who cares?

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**   
**end of part three**   
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°******

**..to be continued..******

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°******

**Author's Notes: **Well.. that's part three.. I hope you liked it, there's not much TP romance here, but I'm just starting to form the plot here.. ^^;; anyway, please leave some little comments it would help me a **lot. **I swear.. ^^;; oh well..

Ja minna-chan.


	5. Default Chapter Title

**Camouflage**   
by: Mattel

**Disclaimers: **Standard disclaimers apply.

**Author's Notes: **Hello people.. well, lookie, i have a new font to play with.. ^^;; this time i didn't use verdana.. oh well.. since this would be my last day of vacation, I decided to make the most out of it... i wrote another chappy! so please be kind. This is a Trunks/Panfiction and an alternate universe one to be more specified.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°   
**Camouflage - Part Four**   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Mom, I'm home~!," Pan yelled from the front door upon entering their house. She turned to Trunks, who just smiled sheepishly at her, she smiled back a little, feeling a bit flustered. She turned away from him and made her way inside, she was followed by Trunks.

Videl poked her head from the kitchen, she was about to say something else when she noticed that she has company, "Oh my...," she muttered while she stared at Pan's companion.

Pan's brows shoot up as she stared at her mom, "MOM~!," she glared. Videl turned back her attention to her daughter, "Well.. it seems that you have a wonderful boyfriend.. would you mind if you introduce my future son-in-law?," Videl noted.

Pan and Trunks both blushed. Both fell silent till Pan decided to speak up, "Mom.. he's NOT my boyfriend, he's just a friend.. just an.. acquaintance..!," she explained, while Videl's eyes started darting from Pan to Trunks. Videl sighed.

Gathering her remaining dignity, Pan moved in between her mother and Trunks, "Mom, this is Trunks... and Trunks this is my mom,". Videl smiled at him knowingly, Trunks just remained uncomfortable and blushing, he shifted from side to side.

"Well.. then Trunks, it's good to meet you, anyway, Panny.. I got to get on with my work now..," Videl then turned to Trunks, "Hope you don't mind..," she said.

Trunks just shook his head, "Not at all..,"

At that Videl thoroughly disappeared into the kitchen. Pan muttered a little 'phew!' while dropping herself on the couch. Trunks finally let out his breath. He then turned to Pan who's sitting on the couch with eyes closed.

"I think I got to go now...," he informed her.

Pan cracked one of her eyes open and looked at Trunks in a sideway glance, "You're in a hurry?," she asked, while putting her arms at the back of her head.

Trunks just admired her open and simple personality.. not like the other girls who makes his life horrible by making him notice them when there's obviously nothing to be noticed about, "Well.. kinda..,"

Standing up on her feet Pan led Trunks to their doorway, "You haven't met my dad.. so it would be next time..," she said as Trunks moved out of her house.

"Yeah..," Trunks trailed off as he stared at Pan's dark but starry eyes, there's something in there that he couldn't quite place, he gave it up.

Pan threw him a smirk after catching him staring at her, she felt her heart skipped a beat, "Aren't you going to tell me where you live?," she joked.

Trunks seemed to be mesmerized by her alluring mouth that he forgot himself, "You could visit me anytime at the Palace...," he then snapped wide open his eyes. 'Baka!' he cursed himself as he looked at her expression. She was still wearing her smile, which widened a bit. She punched him playfully directly on the head, "As if," she said, "Anyway.. you gonna go spar with Uncle Goten tomorrow?," she said changing the subject.

Sighing with relief Trunks nodded to Pan, "Yeah... so I gotta go now.. see ya 'round!," at that he blasted off to the sky, his thoughts in chaos.

'Good thing she thought I was joking.. or my cover would be blown.. but what would be her expression if she knew who I really am?,' he thought as the Palace came into view, he quickly snapped back into reality when remembered what he just did.

"I'm going to be dead.. I just know it," he muttered as he flew to his room by the window and changed to his prince's clothes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Surprisingly there was no Bardock around that day and after a while Trunks was informed that Bardock was busy with something regarding the defense section of Vegeta-sei. Trunks inwardly smiled. He wasn't caught... yet.

He just spent his time lying on his bed reliving the thoughts and events he had with Pan. He refreshed the feelings he felt when she was around, he felt whole, complete and strong. What's the matter with him?

'It couldn't be that I am falling in LOVE,.. my dad's gonna get it.. ' he thought as he envision his father, King Vegeta, when he confront him and tell him that he was falling for a 3rd class saiyajin. 'Hey.. I'm still not sure if I really am...' he thought.

After a while he heard a faint knock on his door, "Come in, it's open," he called, never even bothering to stand up. He eyed the woman who opened the door. She couldn't compare to Pan, she was rather plain than her. Trunks turned away, uninterested.

"What do you want?," he asked, staring at the ceiling.

The female saiyan bowed her head in respect, "His Royal highness and the Queen wants your presence at the dinner this evening," she informed him.

Trunks sighed and got up, "Okay.. whatever. tell them I'm coming..," he said as the female closed the door behind her. After closing the door Trunks heard the female saiyan squeal with glee, muttering his name all the way. Trunks groaned, 'Females..,' he thought as he dressed himself in a more formal attire.

After dressing he quickly made his way down the royal dining room and found that his father was seated at the end of the table with his queen on his left along with his sister, Bra, that rarely leaves her room and then there's a vacant space located on right of Vegeta where Trunks always sit. Trunks then settled silently on his chair.

HIs mother, Queen Bulma, smiled at him warmly while King Vegeta cleared his throat taking Trunks attention to himself. Trunks looked at his father, he seems stressed and tensed. Bra just stared at him, her blue eyes sparkling with gaiety.

A female maid then came out pushing a cart with a silver platter on top of it. She stopped when she reached the table and put the huge platter at the center. After putting the main platter she proceeded to put their silver plates on front of the royal family. After her chores she quickly and silently went away.

But before Trunks could eat or move, Vegeta's voice came on slow and solid, "I have to talk with you,".

Trunks shivered and Bulma just eyed her husband, and shook her head softly as she continued eating on her own. Bra just stopped eating and stared at her father. Trunks managed to find his voice to answer his father.

"How come you want to talk to me, Father?," he asked as he slowly cuts off the meat and began eating. He looked at his father behind his lashes, and he could see that whatever that subject was.. it was a big thing for him.

"You're already 24 yrs. old.. and you must now find a mate, before you turn 25," King Vegeta stated. Bulma choked on the water she's been drinking while Trunks choked on his food, letting him turn blue. He quickly reached for some water, and after gulping it down, he eyed his father incredulously. He then heard Bra laughing softly at the background.

"WHAT?!," he almost yelled then he turned to his sibling that's still laughing, "Shut up Bra!," he couldn't believe that this was the subject he's been longing to talk about with him. Trunks just hated this subject, why won't they leave his personal life alone. When would he get a mate of his own is none of their business.

"Well.. it's good to know that you're already marrying someone, brother," Bra commented, her humour and mischievousness clearly written on her clear blue eyes. Vegeta eyed his daughter with such soft gaze that made Trunks think twice before deciding that his Father's still rude and uncaring.

"You could either pick some beautiful heiress from other planets, like Princess Victoria from one of our allied planets.. or you could..," Vegeta continued and Trunks tuned out from the rest of it. He didn't want to hear anything. What about his chances to Pan?.

'Wait.. father would sure have a fit if he learns that I have a passion for a 3rd class commoner..' he thought. While finishing his meal. He then snapped out of his reverie when he heard his father pause.

"So what do you think? who would you choose?..," he asked, his cold coal-black eyes eyeing him. Measuring him, he broke the stare.

"I'm not choosing a mate yet," at that Trunks put down his table napkin on the table and walked out the dining room. Leaving Bulma and Bra gaping at him while Vegeta stared hard at his son.

"So.. father.. when would I get the chance to choose a mate?," Bra suddenly asked, changing the subject.

Bulma just sweatdropped and flashed her husband a weak smile. Vegeta just smirked, no one would take his daughter away from him yet. It's not yet her time.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It was late evening, the Son's house was still noisy and still preparing for dinner when Gohan walked inside. Pan quickly rose from her seat and placed a welcoming kiss to his father's cheek.

"Hi dad," Pan greeted as she seated herself back on her seat and continued reading the book she's been looking into a while ago. Videl came out from the kitchen and greeted her husband by pressing a kiss on Gohan's lips.

"Welcome home, dear," she greeted as she returned to the kitchen, "Dinner would be ready anytime..," she called while turning back her attention to the food she's been cooking.

Goten just nodded towards his brother, "Well, you couldn't expect me to kiss you a 'welcome home' kiss too right?," he joked which earned a light chuckle from her brother.

Videl then started laying plates on the table, she then looked at her husband who just seated on the couch engrossed with some conversation with his brother, "Well.. it looks like our Panny has a boyfriend already, dear," she called out, still preparing the table.

Both Goten, Gohan and Pan froze at the same instant.

"NANI?!," Gohan shouted, he then turned to Pan who's cowering on her book, "Is that true Pan?!,"

Pan covered her face in an attempt to hide her flaming face, she couldn't believe her mom did that!, "NO!," she said a little loudly, while sliding down on her seat.

Gohan was about to say something else when he heard Videl laughed, "Gotcha there Gohan..," she joked, still laughing, "I bet you nearly had a heart-attack right?,"

He then faced her wife, who's grinning at him mischievously, "Hey, Videl, don't scare me like that..," he reasoned, while walking towards his wife and entangling his arm on her waist.

"Oh well.. it's just that, Panny brought someone here a while ago.. and I must say he's quite a catch for my daughter," she commented while looking directly at the blushing Pan and gave her a knowing smile.

Goten then snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah!, I met him too.. the guy with lavender hair, right Videl?," he said, turning to his brother's wife. Videl just nodded.

"What was his name honey?," Videl asked Pan.

"I think his name was Trunks," Goten supplied for her, noticing that his niece was turning into a tomato every passing minute. Gohan just looked at his brother and his wife, then rested her gaze to Pan.

"Is he related to the Prince? I mean.. they have the same name, right?," Gohan asked.

Pan nodded numbly, "Yeah, they do have the same name, but they're not related though..," she quickly tried to calm herself.

Gohan just muttered an 'Oh' and resumed talking to his brother. Pan sighed, she suddenly felt thoroughly relived. At least she wasn't going to get killed by her dad by bringing some 'male' into their house.

Videl then came out and called them, "Hey, dinner's ready..," she said motioning to them.

Pan put down her book and started her way to the dining table, she wonders what things Trunks are doing presently.

"Oh well.. he'll be sparring with my uncle tomorrow, so I wouldn't worry whether I would see him again..," she murmured as she seated himself on her seat and began wolfing down her food.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°   
**end of part four**   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**... to be continued ...**   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Author's Notes: **Well.. finally it's finished.. thank goodness, anyway, there~! there's some TP there, but not much romance, but then.. it's still TP~!.. so tell me what you think okay? your thoughts are vital to me. It would really help. Oh well.. g2g~!

Ja minna-chan   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 


	6. Default Chapter Title

**Camouflage - Part Five**   
By: Mattel

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay, anyway, here's the fifth part of Camouflage, hope you'll like it. Anywayz, I'll get to my other B/V fic later.. ^__^;;, this time it would only be T/P..

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**   
**Camouflage - Part Five**   
**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Morning came without any much more restraints, Pan squinted from the light that passes through her window, she tried to cover her eyes, but it was in vain. Pan groaned and threw the covers from her body and got up from her bed.

"I'm really not a morning person," Pan grumbled under her breath as she folded neatly her blanket and put it on top of her pillows, then he flattened out the creases present on her bed due to the fact that she'd been tossing and turning all night, because it's been one of her rare sleepless nights.

After making her bed, she went to the bathroom and took a good look of herself, Pan cursed her appearance, large black circles surround both her eyes, making her look much more like a zombie.

"Ugh. Ugly.. ," she muttered as she opened the shower and took a long comfortable bath, she even sang while showering... her bad mood began to fade because of the warm sensations the water brought her. It obviously loosen up her uptight nerves. She now wanted to worship whoever invented those hot showers.

After taking that long and luxurious bath, she put some of her most decent clothes and walked downstairs, looking for her mom. When she finally spotted Videl she launched herself to her arms and kissed her softly at her cheek.

"'Morning mom..," she greeted her mom.

Videl could just look at her daughter, she wasn't usually this early.. , "So, Pan, why up so early?," she asked casually, hoping that Pan would tell her the miracle that happened last night that she concluded to wake up this early.

Unceremonously, Pan blushed despite of herself, "uh... err.. just a whim," she stated, trying to act normal but the faint red tint on her face gave her away.

Videl just nodded knowingly, "Oookay..," she said as she returned to her morning kitchen task, preparing breakfast. But not before letting Pan know that she looks good for her little 'change' scheme, "You look nice hon, I just wish you get to 'change' on a simple whim everyday," she said.

Pan inwardly groaned and went outside, Videl just chuckled to herself for teasing her own daughter. She laughed softly until a voice interrupted her mirth.

"Sometimes, I'm not really sure if I married a woman or a child..," the voice said. Videl just turned around and smacked Gohan on the head.

"Shut up," she murmured playfully.

**----------------------------------------**

"Are you sure about this?," Uub asked his friend, obviously concerned about his friend's welfare. He couldn't believe that the Prince would just ran away from the palace, just because he doesn't want to get married, but in a way, he understand his feelings, it was really suffocating there.

Trunks just nodded sheepishly, "Never been sure, I mean.. I don't want to marry that Princess Victoria or something.. you won't tell anyone where I would stay.. right?," he asked, quirking his brows playfully, "Just tell them that I'm not coming back if they would still force me to marry,"

Uub nodded, understanding completely, "But what about Gen. Bardock?.. he would surely search for you! and His Highness.. and the Queen..," he trailed off, not wanting to imagine the things that might happen in the future.

Waving him off, Trunks positioned himself at the window of his room, looking for a quick get-away. He then spotted one route and quickly turned to Uub.

"You worry too much, I'll just gonna have some fun.. okay? don't stress yourself too much!, I'll be back when i'm ready!," Trunks whispered forcefully to him, before flying towards the outskirts of the city. Towards Pan's house, he just wish she would back her up with his plan.

Uub just sighed. His friend still hasn't changed a bit, still haggling for women of his interest, but he noticed, by the unusual glitter on his eyes that he had it bad, even though he wouldn't admit. He had it. Really bad. He just wish the girl... or Pan... or whoever she is.. that she could handle the fickle prince.

Turning around, Uub headed towards the door, one hand under his chin, thinking deeply, "What would I say to the King and the Queen.. and to the princess?," at that he clucked his tongue and went out the room, closing it softly behind him.

He just hoped that they would believe that he really doesn't know anything, especially the princess, since everyone know how keen and sensitive the princess' eyes were. It was known to sense the slightest change or quirk in a person's face.. thus knowing effortlessly if he was lying or not.

'Trouble..' he thought.

**--------------------------------**

"'morning sunshine!," Goten greeted his niece after Pan stepped out of the house.

Pan wrinkled her forehead, it was pretty obvious to Goten that she wasn't sunshine, and she hated mornings.. she just groaned inwardly, "stop it, uncle Goten," she complained.

"My.. my.. pretty touchy eh?.. so.. is this Trunks guy coming or not?," he asked Pan.

"How would I know?.. I'm not his guard or what, you know..," Pan retorted back to her uncle, who just grinned his usual goofy grin. Pan rolled her eyes, completely unamused with his Uncle.

"Come on.. you don't need to be so uptight, I was just teasing...," he said, nudging her ribs with his elbows.

"Teasing... my butt," Pan muttered.

Goten raised one of his brows, looking directly at his niece, "Watch your words, little lady.. brother wouldn't be happy if he heard you saying things like that..," he reminded.

Before Pan could say anything else, they felt a familiar ki heading towards them. Pan's eyes lighten up, even though she didn't mean to, she just couldn't help it.

Goten cracked his knuckles, "Cool. It's time to kick butts~!," he said enthusiastically, it was pretty obvious that he waited for someone who would give him a challenge, and Trunks looks like the best person who would qualify for it. He quickly looked at his niece who just had her mouth hanging wide open, he shut it for her. Pan glared at him.

"I was just concerned, you know.. I hate it when I see a poor fly coming towards someone's mouth..," he joked, reaching the back of his head with his left hand. He laughed humorlessly at his lame attempt to cheer up his niece.

"....."

After some time, Trunks landed softly beside Pan, who smiled at him in greeting.

"Good thing you made it," Pan said. Goten just nodded and slapped Trunks pretty hard on the back which made him take a step forward.

Trunks returned her smile, feeling all warmed over, he then turned to Goten, "Ready to spar?," he asked, grinning devilishly. It was like he felt really comfortable with Pan and her relatives, it like he'd known them for long, which wasn't true, but still..

Goten grinned back, "Ready as ever.. so.. over there?," he said, pointing at a certain spot where they could spar without the chance to put any part of the house in ruins.

Looking over the spot, Trunks approved of it, he turned to Goten, "Well.. could we spar without raising our ki too much?,"

Goten smirked, "Oookay, but let me warn you, even without raising my ki, I could kick your butt to oblivion," he said cockily.

This time, it was Trunks who smirked, "Don't get too cocky," he said, his eyes gleaming in anticipation. They're already ready to jump to each other when they heard Pan's overly pissed voice.

"Could any of your would be less rude and invite me to spar too?.. I mean, I could use it, you know.. and I would looove to have the opportunity to kick both your behinds..," she said sarcastically.

Goten smiled at Trunks with a look of 'you-know-her' clearly written on his face, Trunks smiled in resignation.

"Okay, but after we have our one-to-one match," Goten told his niece.

Pan smiled, "whatever you say Uncle..," she said as she jumped to a tree branch and sat there, having a perfect view of his uncle and Trunk's spar.

'Now, I would see how you fight,' Pan thought as she stared at the two figures who went to a blur as the two used their speed without raising too much ki.

'Interesting,' she thought as she saw Trunks threw a punch directly at her uncle's stomach. Goten stood his ground and never falter, he just jumped backwards and pushed himself from the ground flying upwards.

Trunks followed him to the sky and this time tried to kick Goten in the face, but he failed to do it since Goten caught his foot and threw Trunks forcefully to the ground.

This went on and on until both of them were pretty bruised up and almost unable to move from incredible exhaustion. Pan sighed disappointedly.

"Now, how can I spar?," she asked them poking Goten's ribs with her fingers.

"Just next time.. OUCH! that hurts Panny, don't poke me there, I think it's broken..," he complained.

Trunks laughed at them, Pan just glared at him then laughed afterwards, "You two look funny, so.. I guess you two both kicked each of your butts huh?," she teased Trunks.

Trunks rolled his eyes and dropped himself unto the ground, settling on his back, "Whatever, anyway, I want to talk with you about something..," he trailed off, unsure how to start.

Pan looked at him with a confused expression, "What is it?," she asked.

"Well.. could I.. uh.. stay here for a couple of days?," he asked Goten and Pan.

Goten smiled, "Sure, we could spar more often," he said.

Pan nodded her head in agreement, "It's okay, I mean, I know dad wouldn't mind, but why? are you thrown out form your house?," she inquired.

Shaking his head, Trunks turned to look at Pan, "No, it's not that, it's just that... I'll just tell you some other time okay?,"

Pan bobbed her head up and down in understanding, "Okay,"

**------------------------------------------**

"What do you mean Trunks is gone?!," Vegeta growled, startling Bulma and Bra who were at his side.

Bardock bowed over to his king and told him the full details he gathered from Uub. After telling them the whole story, Bulma and Vegeta just sat on their thrones stunned. Bra looking equally surprised standing at a corner.

"My little baby's gone," Bulma murmured, "He went away...,"

Vegeta's frown grew darker and deeper until a crease could be found on his forehead, "I'll search for that brat," he muttered angrily, he just couldn't believe how irresponsible his son has been.

Bulma clutched her husband's arm, "I'll be coming with you," he whispered to his ear.

Bra having heard what her mother told her father, intervened too by lunging herself to her father's neck, sweet-talking to him, "Well.. I'll be coming too daddy.. right?," she asked sweetly, "Pleeeease? daddy?,"

Vegeta grunted and finally answered, "Okay, you two could come with me, but stay out of trouble, understand?,"

Both Bulma and Bra nodded.

Vegeta smiled, relieved, "Good," he then turned towards Bardock and looked at him sternly, Bardock just remained bowing to his king respectfully.

"Get yourself ready Bardock," Vegeta informed him.

Bardock shot his head up, "Sire?,".

Vegeta glared at him, "you're coming with us, baka!," he said, then he realized what he said, he turned to look at his wife who just smiled knowingly at him, he let himself be influenced by that weird woman, he was now using *her* language.

Bardock exited gracefully but not before giving resepcts to the king, "I understand, Your Highness,"

**----------------------------**   
**to be continued**   
**----------------------------******

**Author's Notes: **Okay, Trunks is going to be hunt down by his family.. ^^;; and Pan's family still doesn't know a thing about Trunks' real identity.. oh well, this series would be ending pretty soon.. the next chapters would be filled with romances.. trust me.. ^^;; it's been long due.

Ja minna and don't forget to leave some comments. THankz~!


	7. Default Chapter Title

camouflage06 **DISCLAIMERS: **Too bad I don't own Dragonball Z and GT characters. They're owned by Akira Toriyama and other companies. So don't **sue** me. **Please**. 

**Author's Notes: ***hides* I **know** it's been damned late. It's been, what? **7 months **before I've written anything for this story ne?. Anywayz, I have nothing to say so start reading!. =^.^= 

**CAMOUFLAGE**   
by: **Mattel**   
  


Both King and Queen searched almost the whole of the Royal Palace and the whole of Vegeta-sei but they couldn't find even a single clue as to where Prince Trunks is right now. 

"Vegeta, I think he ran away," Bulma stated as a matter-of-factly. 

Vegeta frowned at her, "Really Woman, I thought you were smart, that's why we're looking for that blasted brat," 

Seeing this as pretty funny, Bra giggled as she looked around at the royal soldiers behind them. Looking for someone who's not too rough and bulky, someone who looks *nice*. 

Bulma sighed and looked around, it was very unfamiliar, they were already at the outskirts of the main land of Vegeta-sei, and some curious sayiajins were already flocking at a distance, not knowing that their Prince was missing. She returned her gaze at Vegeta, taking in that trademark scowl and his famous drawn-to-each-other brows, she sighed again, "Let's go home," she said defeatedly. 

Vegeta glared at her but she glared right back at him, "What? you didn't think that I should allow us that we'd spend the whole day AND night looking for him right?, he's grown up Vegeta and he could take care of himself, you as his father should know that than anyone else," 

Growling, he averted his eyes from his Queen, "As a matter of fact I did expect and I know he could take care of himself, he's MY son," 

Bulma softened up a bit and baby-talked to Vegeta, "Aww... Veggie-chan is worried about big old Twunksie..," she stopped and returned her voice back to normal, "Gee, now I have to tell you the thing you're always telling me at least a million times, **he's strong**, Vegeta, he'll come around sooner or later," 

"I'm **NOT **worried about the damned brat, who says I care?! let's go back," he told them and commanded his soldiers to return to the Palace. 

Bra smiled at this, her father may be a great liar but she always see what's behind that mask. 

---------------------------- 

"Is it really okay, Gohan...," Trunks started, "-san?," he asked Gohan about him staying on their house, even reluctantly adding a respective prefix after his same to symbolize his utmost respect even if he's not used to that because, mind you, he IS a prince. 

Muttering under his breath, he let out a grunt of approval, sure Trunks is nice and all but he didn't like the way he's looking at **his** daughter. Videl looked worriedly between her husband and Trunks, he signaled quietly at Goten with her eyes for help. 

Sensing a trouble brewing and a hidden disapproval, Goten took Gohan away from the dining table and pulling him into a corner. 

"Loosen up, Bro. He's nice and he's a good sparring partner too," Goten reasoned, smiling goofily at him. 

Gohan glared at his younger brother, "If you don't stop taking sides, you will know how good ***I*** am as your **future** sparring partner," 

Goten gulped. 

"C'mon, I'm just kidding, I mean, he's a nice person really!," he told his brother while his own brows were twitching nervously. 

Looking back at the dining table, Gohan looked at Trunks long and hard still noticing how his eyes twinkled when they look at Pan, "Nice or not, I still don't like the way he looks at Pan every now and then," 

---------------------------- 

"I guess you should give Trunks your old bedroom for a while, it's still nice and clean anyways. You just didn't like the way your walls were painted back then," Videl told Pan in between spoonfuls. 

Trunks politely laughed, the more he spends time with Pan and her family, the more he seems to like them especially her, well, except her dad who obviously wanted to bite his head off. 

Pan chuckled at the memory when someone knocked, no-- **banged** at the door, she pushed herself away from the table, "I'll get it, if it's one drunk saiyajin I'll kick his butt off," she told them. 

Trunks turned to Videl, "Excuse me.. but is she always like that?," he asked. 

"Always. It's completely normal for us," she told him. 

Pan made her way towards their front door and opened it, revealing a towering, burly, sour-looking saiyajin, "What do you want?," she asked him while taking in the armor he wore which has the Royal house symbol etched on the surface. 

Out of the blue, the sour-looking man stood stiff and straight and-- 

"In behalf of the Royal House of Vegeta-sei, I'm here to tell you that, if any of your family members saw the current Prince of Vegeta-sei, Prince Trunks Briefs Vegeta the 44th, please report urgently to the Royal Palace and inform the Royal Guards," he said non-stop. 

Videl, who stood at the middle of the living room, almost fainted when she heard a very undeniably familiar name, "Briefs?", she whispered, "could it be?," 

Alarmed and concerned about her mother, rushed to her. Gohan after arriving at the scene, asked the soldier out of curiosity, "You mean to say that the Prince's missing?," 

"that's why we're looking for him, he was supposedly had left the palace just this morning, so if you know anything about his whereabouts, go immediately to the Royal Palace," the Royal soldier replied then started to back away, "Now, excuse me" he said before going away. 

Trunks in the meanwhile, let out a huge sigh of relief as he watched the scenario from a hidden view, he also checked his ki and to make sure it was as low as it could get. He then returned his gaze to Pan's mother who was as white as a chalk, obviously, she knows something about what she had heard. She knows something about his mother. From the way she'd reacted upon hearing the name "Briefs". Maybe, just maybe, Videl could tell him things about his mom. 

_Nah.. maybe it's another Briefs, I mustn't keep hopelessly hoping_, he thought. 

"Trunks?.. TRUNKS?!," 

Trunks snapped back into reality when Pan started pounding on him, he shook his head to clear his thoughts when he caught himself drowning into the darkest pit ever known to him, her eyes. Pan's eyes. He felt himself going hot all over and realized that he was blushing. A thing he rarely do. Let alone show it to other people. Talk about being completely vulnerable. 

"What were you thinking back then? I could've stripped myself naked in front of you and you wouldn't have cared!," Pan told him half-heartedly. 

_I **would've **cared. You don't know how much I would look--no, how much I would *stare*._

Trunks caught himself thinking about a stripping Pan. 

_Not a bad idea.... not bad at all, _he thought, smirking. Then stopped all of a sudden when he felt his ki getting higher than usual. _Damn._

Pan raised her eyebrow but shrugged it away, "I wonder why the Prince ran away.. is it because they're being to hard on him?," Pan questioned silently, then turned to her uncle, "ne? Uncle Goten?," 

"Now, why would you ask me? I don't know! I'm not the Prince you know," he told her niece while helping himself with the remaining food at the dining table. 

Flipping her hair, Pan pulled a chair and turned it over to face her and sat cross-legged while hugging the headrest(?), "Hmmm... you ARE working there, that's why!," 

Leaning a bit to hear more, Trunks purposely sat on the living room with his back on them and absent-mindedly flipping through an upside-down book. 

"I *would* be working there," he heard Goten tell Pan, "So I still don't know the reason and even if I'm already there, I wouldn't stick my nose to something that doesn't concern me, it's called 'privacy' Pan," 

Goten shifted on his seat and added slyly, "Although you know I would take even a little peek at the Princess every now and then. I heard from my fellow comrades that she has this exquisite beauty that captivates the eye," Goten smiled sheepishly. 

Trunks let out a cough to cover his laughter. Pan just laughed at his uncle's embarrassment. 

"Pervert. Just don't pick the time to look when she's taking a bath or changing clothes or something," she teased he Uncle who was currently turning pink. Pan laughed even more, holding her sides. Even Gohan who was so serious at the moment seemed to have cracked a smile. 

"maa~ Pan, stop it already. You're embarrassing Goten in front of our guest," Videl scolded her playfully, "Anyway, it's getting late. You should take Trunks to his room for tonight," she reminded her daughter while taking a quick look at Trunks who was trying so hard to look composed, when in fact, he's obviously not. You can tell by the upside-down book he's holding. 

"Fine. Trunks, follow me," Pan said, motioning for Trunks to follow her. Gohan moved to follow them but was stopped by Videl who was shaking her head at him. Gohan, a bit resisting at first, finally obeyed Videl. 

"Let them be," Videl told him. Gohan just grunted. Goten laughed at his expense still continuing to wolf down the left meals. 

---------------------------- 

"Now, this would be your room. I'm sorry if the walls are horrible, but they're cool, really," Pan said while stepping inside the room before Trunks. She then turned around abruptly to turn on the lights when she found herself nose to nose and eye to eye with Trunks. She choked on her own words and held her breath waiting for what would possibly come next. 

Time seemed to stop. Blue eyes connected with black. 

His lips slowly approaching hers. 

Faces tilting.. as if in a trance. 

When Pan backed away and turned on the lights before anything else happen... just because of some serious case of extreme hormonal and physical attraction. 

_That was close. Whew! the room is way too hot. _Pan thought wiping her forehead. 

Both of their ki increased a bit. But noticeable. Noticeable enough to draw the attention of her father and uncle. 

"What happened Panny? your ki just started to increase all of a sudden.. ," Gohan trailed off, sounding pretty alarmed. Pan blushed. She knows the reason why, but invented an excuse. 

"I was just--," she paused to think of a believable reason, _aroused? DEFINITELY NO! happy? DUH! mystified? yeah right.._, "--excited! yeah! I'm pretty ecstatic to show him my old room, because well... this room is my pride!," Pan finished lamely. _Oh my god.. when did I got lame like that?_ If her father believe that lame lie, it would be a HUGE miracle. 

A big, throbbing nerve appeared on Gohan's forehead, "but why Trunks' ki as well?," he turned to Trunks, eyes burning.. his voice full of hidden malice and venom. 

Trunks sweat dropped. 

"I was just matching Pan's enthusiasm!," he told him trying to make his own eyes glitter with false and exaggerated enthusiasm, catching Pan's eyes, but she looked away, obviously trying to hold her laughter. At that, both father and uncle went downstairs, leaving Pan with Trunks. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!," Pan laughed uncontrollably after her father and uncle was out of earshot, as she remembered what Trunks told her father, "OH MY GOD! I can't believe you just said that!," she tried to say while laughing at the same time. 

"Well.. I was matching your.. uh.. enthusiasm," he whispered seductively while walking towards her, "I did match yours, right?," he said as he stared seriously on her shock-filled face. 

Before Pan could compose herself, Trunks pulled her face and gave her a deep, lingering kiss when all of a sudden it seemed like they were out of control but then Trunks thought the better of it and pulled back before anyone notice his AND her ki going totally ballistic. 

She could just make one coherent sentence on her mind after the kiss. 

_*That* was something. _She thought as her fingers strayed their way to her lips, not believing what just happened. 

Trunks put on his annoying and proud smirk that made the scene un-romantic, "Now, will you please stop staring at me blatantly?, if you mind I would just like some rest," he told Pan. 

Pan growled under her breath and muttered "imbecile" referring to Trunks before going out the door and slamming it behind her. 

Smirking, Trunks fell on his bed and stretched, this was the far most interesting and most IN-formal day he ever had the pleasure of having. This was too good to be true. It never occurred to him how it was to be actually _free_. If only he has some assurance that it would be forever, but deep down he knew he needed to get back to his real home some time soon, if not now. 

---------------------------- 

**Author's Notes: **eeheheheheheh!!. sorry, I couldn't help but stop there. Not too much TP but don't worry, I'm back and writing again~, **thank you all** who reviewed and emailed me pursuing me to continue this fic. I **was** seriously thinking of dropping this. **ANYWAYZ,** I think I'll make this a TP **and** GB fic. I dunno, I'm not good at GB pairing.. =^.^= see you! and **get well soon to Vegetababe! **I love you!   
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
